No Me Enseñaste
by Lettice-Evans-Potter
Summary: La segunda guerra ha comenzado, Voldemort ha regresado a su poder, Hogwarts ha dejado de dar clases para enseñar a sus alumnos el antiguo arte de la supervivencia. Un grupo selecto de alumnos ha de viajar con Dumbledore a un lugar desconocido donde se es


HOLA! Bueno, no soy nueva aki... y...bueno, para describir un poco de mi manera literaria: soy una fanatica de los h/hr (y al máximo llego con un draco/hermione. Nunca me pidan un harry/ginny...porque nunca lo haré XD)y mis capítulos los considero algo extensos, menos los primeros capítulos, y tardo un poco en actualizar (tengo vida social no crean ...¬¬) pero al final lo hago! Bueno, aquí los dejo con mi historis, espero que les guste y ......dejen rewievs!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S: había ya publicado esta historia, pero luego pensé en una forma de mejorarla, así q...aki está! Mejorada en cuanto a trama y capítulos!!! También un alma bondadosa y buena me había dejado un rewiev...y..bueno, aki lo contesto :  
  
Hrs-Alinch-Her: (lindo nick) holassss!!!!!! Te agradezco muxo tu rewiev, me das ánimo para continuar......cuidate, y a ver si lees el próximo chappy, ya q ahora toy d vacaciones y voy a poder escribir más!!!!! Cuidate  
  
LetticeEvansPotter  
  
CAPÍTULO 1 : LA DESPEDIDA  
  
Los rayos de la luna se reflejaban en las altas copas de los árboles. El viento corría  
  
silencioso por las hojas secas esparcidas en el suelo, y la noche se iba apagando para  
  
dar inicio a un nuevo día. Una comitiva bastante extraña caminaba a través del Bosque  
  
Prohibido . Ésta iba dirigida por un viejecillo con un alto sobrero puntiagudo, que tenía  
  
en la mano un sombrero muy viejo, todo remendado con parches y demás telas de  
  
colores, lo que lo hacía parecer un arlequín; le seguía muy de cerca un gato , que  
  
poseía unas rayas alrededor de los ojos, que recordaban a las monturas de unas gafas.  
  
Detrás de el gato, venían varias personas con antorchas y protegidas por capas  
  
oscuras, lo que hacía que se confundieran con lo espeso del bosque. Caminaron hasta  
  
un cierto punto, en el cual el viejecillo se detuvo, parando así a toda la comitiva. Se  
  
quedaron inmóviles, como esperando una señal que les permitiese moverse, hasta que  
  
se escuchó un sonido muy bonito y una pluma dorada cayó a los pies del viejecillo.  
  
Éste la recogió, la sostuvo durante un momento y por fin habló:  
  
-Ya están viniendo.  
  
-¿Cuánto exactamente tardarán, Dumbledore?- preguntó el gato, que se había  
  
transformado en una mujer de ninguna edad, con lentes de forma cuadrada y un  
  
semblante serio.  
  
-Creo, Minerva, que tardarán menos de lo esperado- respondió el profesor  
  
Dumbledore, indicando la parte central de donde se encontraban – Mira.- concluyó.  
  
Exactamente a unos pasos donde se había parado el grupo, la luna iluminaba de  
  
sobremanera una parte central en forma de círculo, llamado el "Círculo de las hadas".  
  
Era un pedacito de pasto extremadamente verde, donde se apreciaban una florecillas  
  
de variados colores. A estos círculos se les llamaba así, porque en estos pastos era  
  
donde las "Altas Hadas" ( nombre con el cual se le denominaba las hadas que tenían  
  
tamaños y formas humanas y poseían casi tanta magia como los magos) realizaban  
  
sus bailes, y si algún mortal se atrevía a pisarlo durante luna llena, quedaba atrapado  
  
hasta que éstas decidían soltarlo. Sin embargo, esto era solo un leyenda, y eran solo  
  
círculos en los cuales se reunían diferentes criaturas para atender el llamado de algún  
  
mago. Ésta era una de esas noches.  
  
De repente, en este "Círculo de Hadas" empezaron a "flotar" sombras, que pocos  
  
podían ver. Un chico con gafas y dotado de precioso ojos verdes, observaba un punto  
  
fijo y sonreía con un poco de tristeza ( se puede hacer eso ¬¬?) La última vez que  
  
había visto un thestral fue cuando había huido de Umbridge para ir a rescatar a Sirius  
  
al departamento de los misterios. Recordaba cuando fueron atacados por Grawp, el  
  
medio hermano de Hagrid, cuando por fin quedó solo con Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna  
  
y Ginny. Recordaba la insistencia de éstos por ir con él a rescatar a Sirius, recordaba  
  
como la idea de Luna de thestrals para ir hasta el ministerio...y luego...  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza. No le gustaba recordar eso.  
  
Un thestral se le acercó, y puso su cabeza debajo de la mano de Harry. Éste lo miró  
  
con un cierto brillito de ternura en los ojos, a los que Harry sonrió. En su interior  
  
agradeció a aquellos extraños seres, pues sin ellos no hubiera logrado hacer muchas  
  
cosas. ¡Qué gracioso que un simple grupo de chicos y chicas que se rebelaron a  
  
doblegarse a la autoridad del ministerio se hubiera convertido en la salvación del  
  
mundo mágico! (Obviamente, nos referimos a el "ED" o "DA" como prefieras llamarlo)  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore, despertándolo de sus pensamientos- como bien saben,  
  
hoy un grupo selecto de estudiantes, maestros y aurores irán a un lugar oculto en  
  
Escocia, donde entrenarán en cuanto a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Esto será  
  
hasta que...hasta que recibamos información de la ubicación de Voldemort- algunas  
  
personas se estremecieron bajo sus capas al escuchar este nombre- y podamos ir en  
  
su búsqueda. Desafortunadamente, algunos no...no regresarán...-al decir esto, unos  
  
cuantos soltaron unos gemidos- ¡Pero yo, yo les juro que vamos a hacer lo posible para  
  
detener a Voldemort antes de que empiece a fortalecerse, tal como lo hizo la última  
  
vez! ¡Contamos con el apoyo de un grupo de gigantes, con las sirenas y tritones, con  
  
los centauros, los unicornios, pero sobretodo contamos con la fuerza y la fe que cada  
  
habitante del mundo mágico ha depositado en nosotros!- al finalizar este pequeño  
  
discurso, se escucharon unos vitoreos y gritos de acuerdo  
  
-Voy a pasar lista, para controlar que todos estén aquí, y que NINGÚN otro se sume  
  
donde no le llaman – añadió, mirando sonriendo a una persona con el pelo  
  
enmarañado y a otra pelirroja.  
  
-Bones, Susan-al llamarla, una chica de pelo rizado se abrazó a otras y empezó a llorar  
  
suavemente.  
  
-Boot, Terry  
  
-Finnigan , Seamus  
  
-Sally, Anne  
  
-Stewart, Ackerly  
  
-Baddock, Malcom  
  
-Branston, Eleonor  
  
-Prtichard, Graham  
  
-Quirke, Orla  
  
-Whitby, Kevin  
  
-Chang, Cho  
  
-Weasly, Fred  
  
-Weasly, George  
  
-Weasly, Ronald  
  
-Potter, Harry  
  
-Midgeon, Eloise...-girtaba Dumbledore.  
  
Al oír los apellidos Potter y Weasly, una chica de pelo enmarañado abrazó  
  
inmediatamente a dos figuras que estaban a su lado: Ron Weasly, y Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Por qué han de irse ustedes y yo no? ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? Es que  
  
Dumbledore tiene algo en contra mía, yo se que sí...  
  
- Eh, ¿qué pasa Hermione? Luego de reprimirnos por andar insultando a Snape, tu  
  
empiezas a hablar mal de tu querido director, ese que apenas me dolía la cicatriz,  
  
querías que fuera corriendo con él...  
  
- Y ¿ qué pasó, Herms, con que quieres venir con nosotros? ¿ Desde cuándo el Premio  
  
Anual rompe las reglas?- concluyó un chico pelirrojo, que empezaba a reírse de la cara  
  
de su amiga.  
  
–Oh, ¡cállense los dos! –dijo, Hermione Granger, que sollozaba con fuerza sobre los  
  
hombros de sus amigos  
  
- ¡No quiero que se vayan!  
  
-Tranquila, Hermione, no es por mucho tiempo...eso creo.- ante esto, la chica empezó a  
  
llorar más fuerte aún.  
  
-Hermione- Harry Potter la separó de su hombro y la puso enfrente de él.- por favor,  
  
tranquilizate ya, o ¿quieres que nos vayamos tristes, pensando que no puedes estar sin  
  
nosotros? – Hermione lo miró atentamete,y paró de sollozar ante este comentario.  
  
Buscó la mirada de Ron, pero el chico se había separado disimuladamente de sus  
  
amigos, primero para darles intimidad y segundo, porque quería despedirse de su  
  
hermana.  
  
-Tienes razón- dijo de repente, secándose las lágrimas con la mano- estoy siendo  
  
egoísta, pienso solo en mi, en como voy a vivir sin ustedes. Pero no pienso en que el  
  
mundo mágico los necesita, de que ustedes pueden evitar que Voldemort vuelva a su  
  
antigua fuerza . No pienso en como se han de sentir los demás, por ejemplo, Ginny;  
  
ella tiene a toda la familia en la Orden, y ahora sus hermanos se van, y la veo tan  
  
tranquila...  
  
-Porque ella sabe que volverán- respondió Harry, mirando atentamente los ojos color  
  
almendra de aquella chica, aquella chica ....ay, Dios, como la amaba!  
  
-Harry-susurró ella- te ...amo- concluyó.  
  
Harry besó suavemente su nuca, y luego sus labios, para luego susurrarle al oido- Yo  
  
también.  
  
Hermione no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y empezó a sollozar, mientras  
  
Dumbledore iba diciendo que los thestrals ya habían llegado, y que más valía que se  
  
fueran despidiendo ( según él, ¿qué habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? ¬¬)  
  
porque ya tenían que ir montando los thestrals, para irse.  
  
Hermione volvió a besar a Harry en los labios, y fue corriendo a despedirse de Ron.  
  
-¡RON!- el pelirrojo giró, ya que ya se estaba alejando hacia los animales  
  
-¿Qué pasa Herms?-preguntó, tratando de ser ameno, pero en las pestañas se distinguían pequeñas lagrimitas.  
  
-Ron! Solo quiero decirte...-vaciló un momento- que te quiero, amigo,te quiero, y  
  
también QUIERO que regreses a casa, sano y salvo- volvió a dudar- con HARRY.  
  
-Pero por supuesto que voy a volver, Herms! Con o sin Harry...-empezó a decir, pero  
  
Hermione lo fulminó con una mirada- está bien, está bien, regresaré a casa con  
  
HARRY.-concluyó, abrazando a su mejor amiga. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
-Cuídate Ron.  
  
-También tu, Herms.  
  
-¡YA NOS VAAAAAMOS!- se escuchó a Dumbledore gritar - ¡ RÁPIDO, QUE YA VA A  
  
AMANECER Y ENTONCES NO PODREMOS IRNOS!  
  
Hermiones se separó de Ron, lo miró y trató de sonreír. Luego le susurró un "adiós", y  
  
corrió hacia Harry, que ya estaba montando un thestrals.  
  
-¡Harry! – éste la miró, y sintió como si se enamorara otra vez de ella. Ella. Su novia.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Escríbeme cuando puedas! ¡ Yo también te voy a escribir!  
  
¡Cuídate, Harry...!- esto lo dijo muy a prisa, mientras se lanzaba en los brazos de Harry (o)  
  
-Ya, tranquila amor, que si no se te va a acabar el aire! – dijo Harry , esbozando una  
  
pequeña sonrisa.- Si, te voy a escribir, me voy a cuidar y voy a regresar. Por ti.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¿Recuerdas el camafeo que te di?- preguntó subitamente Harry, sorprendiendo a  
  
Hermione- ¿Lo tienes?  
  
-Pues claro que lo tengo! ¡Preferiría morir a perderlo!-respondió algo indignada-¿Por  
  
qué?  
  
-Te lo pongo de esta manera: mientras los zafiros que en él hay brillen, está segura que  
  
no te habré dejado de amar.  
  
Hermione no comprendió esas palabras. Quería saber por qué le había esto, pero ....  
  
-MONTEN SUS THESTRAL! ¡YA NOS VAMOS!- gritó Dumbledore, para que todos  
  
pudieran oírlo. Harry se separó de Hermione y se fijó en que eran unos de los pocos  
  
que todavía se estaban despidiendo. Los demás estaban flotando en el aire,  
  
aparentemente suspendidos en la nada.  
  
-Hermy, cuídate mucho-dijo, montando su thestral- Te amo- le dijo, y dándole un último  
  
beso. Diciendo esto, emprendió el vuelo colocándose junto a los demás. En el  
  
momento en el que él subió, Dumbledore descendió hacia donde estaba Hermione.  
  
Ésta le lanzo una mirada algo rencorosa. Dumbledore solo sonrió:  
  
-Jejejeje, se que está molesta conmigo, señorita Granger, pero es por u bien y por el de  
  
sus amigos que la dejamos aquí.  
  
-Puede sacar algún bien o provecho de la separación de un núcleo?  
  
Dumbledore la miró sonriente  
  
-Pregunta muy acertada. Si, señorita Granger, un provecho muy grande.- sin embargo Hermione lo seguía  
  
viendo con rencor y Dumbledore solo suspiró.  
  
-Hagamos un trato : usted se queda aquí, tratando de aprender más sobre defensa y  
  
perfeccionando técnicas y enseñando a los demás lo básico, y yo le mando noticias  
  
sobre Harry. Cualquier tipo de noticia.- Hermione lo miró de manera suspicaz. El  
  
viejecito volvió a suspirar:  
  
-Ya veo que tendré que agregar algo más: usted se queda y si alguna vez se necesita  
  
a alguien, usted será la primera a la que recurra  
  
Ante esto la chica bien podría haber rechazado la oferta, pero la segunda oferta era  
  
demasiado buena como para rechazarla. Aflojó el ceño y trató de sonreír.  
  
-De acuerdo.-Dumbledore sonrió  
  
-Bueno, hasta luego señorita Granger.  
  
-Hasta luego profesor- dudó un momento- cuidelos mucho, por favor.  
  
-Lo haré, no se preocupe.- dijo ante de volverse a elevar y colocarse al lado de los  
  
demás.  
  
-NÚMERO 12, GRIMMAULD PLACE!!!!!!!!- Hermione miró a Harry: esa era la casa de  
  
Sirius. Y Sirius, bueno, él había...muerto. Observó a Harry para ver si se hallaba  
  
turbado o algo, pero él estaba en perfecto estado, viendo el cielo y al irse miró hacia  
  
abajo buscando una cabellera marrón y cuando la encontró sus labios formularon las  
  
más maravillosas palabras : TE AMO.  
  
Hermione también lo miró y trató de sonreír, para que Harry se fuera tranquilo y seguro.  
  
Una luz algo destellante inundó el pequeño "Círculo de hadas" y lo último que vio fue a  
  
Harry perderse en la noche, mientras ella y otras personas se quedaron en el "Círculo  
  
de Hadas". Miró el cielo, que ya se estaba tiñendo de rojo para avisar la venida de un  
  
nuevo día, y solo sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, preguntándose ¿ Cuándo lo  
  
volvería a ver? 


End file.
